


Fun times

by Awkward_bean_sky



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Will Solace, Choking, Confident Nico di Angelo, Consensual Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, Drabble, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Sex, Smut, Top Nico di Angelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_bean_sky/pseuds/Awkward_bean_sky
Summary: Will saw something he wasn't supposed to and starts teasing Nico.Nico knows how to deal with him being bratty.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 170





	Fun times

**Author's Note:**

> This is just stupid and has absolutely no plot.

Will entered the Hades cabin without knocking, stopping in his tracks as soon as he saw Nico standing in the middle of the room, stopped midway in the motion of pulling a colorful jacket off.

"Nice jacket you got there, di Angelo", said the blonde, shutting the door behind quietly. He walked further into the room, teasing smile taking over his features. "I would've never taken you for the neon type."

Nico shrugged the jacket off, stepped forward, his hands gripping Will's shirt tightly and pulling him down so that they were nose to nose. The warmth of the blonde's face hit Nico's face, which was distorted into an angry grimace. 

"Listen here, Solace, if you don't shut the fuck up right this second, I will beat you up", he hissed in a low voice, eyes narrowing and a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Will's breath caught in his throat, his pupils dilating slightly as the smile slipped from his face. His eyes flickered over Nico's face as his tongue darted out to wet his suddenly very dry lips. "I hate to admit it, but I am a bit turned on right now", he said with a low chuckle.

Nico's eyebrow quirked up in amused, the corners of his mouth twitching, as if he was trying to stop himself from grinning. He pulled Will closer, his eyes heavily lidded and his breath warm against the other's face. "How turned on would you be if I grabbed you by the throat, slammed you against the wall and kissed you,right now?", he asked in a low voice.

Will let out a soft gasp, shutting his eyes for a second. "Very", his voice broke on the word and he cleared his throat, glancing at his feet.

"Can you make that a while sentence, sunshine", Nico asked, his lips turned upwards in amusement. His slender fingers trailed over the length of Will's throat, his eyes wandering over the tanned, freckled skin, while his other hand snuck around the other's slim waist.

The blonde swallowed heavily. "I would be very turned on", he replied, his voice shaking slightly and a steady blush rose to his cheeks.

Nico harshly pushed their bodies together, guiding them until Will's back was pressed firmly against Cabin's wall, while his hand loosely wrapped around the blonde's throat.

"Maybe we should do something about that", hummed the black haired, the words dripping from his mouth like honey as his lips ghosted over Will's lips.

Before Will could reply Nico forcefully pressed their lips together, causing a strangled noise to escape the other's throat. His fingers tightened softly around tan skin, while his body pressed forward.

With a gasp, Will pulled back, face flushed, lips wet and eyes glazed over. "How about we lock the door and get rid off all these clothes?", Nico suggested, to which Will could only let out an enthusiastic nod, before pulling off his shirt at lightning speed.

Nico laughed softly, pressing a kiss to the blonde's cheek before walking over to lock the door. "Eager much", he chuckled before walking over to the bed.


End file.
